


Nightmares & Comfort

by Anonymous



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), Victorious (TV)
Genre: Cat Is Not Okay, Cat's Family Is Messed Up, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Grandmothers, Hugs, Laughter, Nightmares, Nona Helps Cat, Set After Star Spangled Tori, Set Before Sam and Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cat has been having nightmares about her parents and brother. Nona comforts her.
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Nona
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: anonymous





	Nightmares & Comfort

The scream.

That's how it started every night. Nona awoke with a start and immediately got out of bed. She rushed into the living room.

There sat her granddaughter, crying. Nona could feel her heart break at the sight.

This has been happening every since Cat had first started to stay with her and Nona hated it. Of course, she didn't blame Cat or anything. She blamed Cat's parents, her brother, and..herself.

"N-Nona?" Cat's voice was quiet, strained, tired. 

"I'm here dear." Nona said as she approached Cat. She bent down in front of the sofa bed and wrapped her arm around Cat. 

They sat in that position for a while. When the hug seemed to be ending, Nona silently asked Cat a question.

"Do you want me to sleep on the sofa with you?" 

Her bed was small, not making enough for more than one person. The sofa could fit two and she didn't want to leave Cat alone.

Cat smiled a tiny bit, which was enough to warm Nona's heart. She nodded her head and Nona got up and went to the other side of the sofa. She got into bed and faced Cat as she laid down.

The two laid in silence for a bit before Cat started to shake. More tears were starting to fall and Nona wrapper her arms around her.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe. They can't hurt you here. No one can hurt you." She said as she rubbed Cat's back.

"They" in question refereed to Cat's parents and brother. Cat hid it from her friends but her home life hadn't been the best. Sure, she had told some tales about her brother but they never thought much about it. At least until recently with her brother being taken to a mental institution.

Nona blamed herself for a lot of what Cat had been through. If only she had been there more, been around more. If only she knew what had been going on sooner. She could have got Cat out. Her sweet granddaughter didn't deserve to go through all of that. No one did.

She silently sighed and tried to get the thoughts out of her head and focus on comforting Cat.

Cat's tears seemed to stop falling and she broke apart from Nona's arms. She didn't close her eyes but her eyes didn't look at Nona either. She just looked down, lost in thought.

Nona wanted to make her feel better and to take the pain away. She wanted to at least let the rest of the night peaceful for Cat. She wanted to say so many things in hope to make Cat feel better. She didn't want Cat to talk about the nightmare because she knew it would just upset her granddaughter more. She needed to take her mind off it.

She suddenly smiled as she got an idea. "Would you like a glass of water, dear?" 

Cat nodded her head, not looking up. So Nona got out of bed and went into the kitchen area and got a glass and filled it with water. She walked back over to the sofa as Cat sat up. She handed Cat the glass and watched her drink a sip.

Making sure she had already swallowed the water, Nona slowly got back onto the sofa bed. However, as her butt touched the sofa bed; she farted loudly.

"Oops!" She said, her voice higher than usually as she faked innocence. "Excuse me. Looks like I had a little too much during dinner tonight!" She said, barley able to contain her laughter.

Cat giggled and Nona could feel herself smile. She watched her granddaughter take another sip of water before setting the glass down. She watched Cat swallow it and waited a few seconds before putting on a concerned face as she put one hand on her stomach and an even louder, longer fart was heard.

She put a hand over her mouth in fake shock and watched as Cat burst into laughter. Nona felt her heart warm as she watched her sweet granddaughter laugh.

Cat laughed for a while before calming down. When she did, Nona pulled her into another hug. She was so happy that her granddaughter was now happy. She knew this didn't fix everything and Cat would suffer more nightmares, but she would be there for her when it happened. She would take care and comfort Cat and be there for her like she should have been.

"I love you, dear." Nona says.

"I love you too, Nona."


End file.
